


Five

by Arwen_Evenstar, ReyloFanficRecs



Series: The paths we choose [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloFanficRecs/pseuds/ReyloFanficRecs
Summary: So, next drable challenge complete, and this one was a bit tough because I had to provide some setting. Really wanted to ramp up the violence from Rey. Hope you enjoy it!Also, compliments to the author of the Gif that prompt us to write this drable: the great Sparklepoodles!  Please, check her work here: http://sparklepoodles.tumblr.com





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> So, next drable challenge complete, and this one was a bit tough because I had to provide some setting. Really wanted to ramp up the violence from Rey. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, compliments to the author of the Gif that prompt us to write this drable: the great Sparklepoodles! Please, check her work here: http://sparklepoodles.tumblr.com

Rey stepped into the meeting room from which the remnants of the Rebels planned their next move. The base had been General Organa’s last gift to them; she had high hopes for it, being a movable station and therefore could be transported through auxiliary engines to any point in the known galaxy. As soon as they were settled, she had set a course to assemble all the allies she could muster, and that ment face to face meetings, regaining old alliances.

_It was there she had seen Leia for the last time. When she finally had the courage to tell her what had happened on board of the Supremacy. How she had absolute certainty of his redemption. And how he had failed her, in the end, asking her to join him, to rule, to conquer, to control. And she confessed, for a moment, she wanted to say yes._

_Leia only smiled and took her hand._

_“You know, I also thought that my son could return. I told Han that, asked him to bring Ben back. When...it happened...at first I felt this conflict, and so much sorrow, but then...emptyness, a void.”_

_Rey looked at Leia's face and couldnt help thinking why hadnt she be the daughter of this amazing woman? Why had fate robbed her of such a path? She, who would be glad to embrace the Force and that of justice. But for her, there was only her own reflection, looking back. No one was coming back - Maz had been wrong about that._

_“But then, when the First Order attacked us, he was there. I felt it. Felt his finger on the trigger, and the same sorrow...but of a different kind. I do not know what stayed his hand, but he did not shoot”_

_“Well but you got shot anyway. It wasnt like he did anything about it”_

_Again, that smile that intrigued Rey so much. Like she knew a secret that no one else knew. Would she finally see some shock and concern when she mentioned her next thought?._

_“And there is something else I need to tell you” Rey said, in a low voice, almost a whisper “I took something from him, with me. Something...powerfull. It makes me be...different. Bolder, more sure of myself. Leia” Rey looked to the Generals eyes, so much like their sons “I liked it. I dont know what to do. I thought Master Luke could help me break this, but he is gone now...I dont know whoelse to turn”_

_Leia's face remained impassive, If she was concerned, she did not show it. What good would it do?_

_“I am afraid of this. Does this mean I am loosing? Am I slipping to the dark?” Rey remembered the cavern in Ach-Too, how cold it had felt. But also, the certainty of it. After a moment of contemplation, where Leia seemed to be lost inside her own mind, she focused once again and smiled, shaking her head a little._

_“Rey, we make our path with each single decision we make. And that path can change in a second - it is not set in stone. Could Ben not have killed Han if he had been a more present father? If I had followed Hans advice and not sent Ben to be taught by Luke? We are different people because of it. And Luke reminded me of that: each one of us needs to go through the path they make”_

_A cadet entered the meeting room, announcing that the convoys preparations were finished and waiting for the Generals orders. Leia got up and signaled a moment before turning to Rey._

_“Are you and Finn ready? I am sorry to ask this of you but we are so short of hands that…”_

_“Yes, ready and set. We will handle it, no problem whatsoever”_

_Leia smiled her cryptic smile and grabed Rey by the shoulders._

_“We may be lost, but we are never truly gone. We just need to find a light, and follow it home”_

And that was it. She left in the following hour and left that seed of hope inside Rey. It was small and frail, but it was there. That seed made her smile when he appeared briefly before her the following day while going through her schedule. That seed took hold and made her bold in Scarif. That seed grew when he had reached for her in a moment of despair. It was momentarily shook and trampled, only to reemerge, stronger still.

“Settle in, please!” said Poe, as everyone went around the main holoscreen. Leadership seemed to have settled nicely on his shoulders. He was more confident - if that was possible - but it was not cockiness; he gave the sort of vibration that meant he knew what to do to protect them as best as he could. He had grown in the last months. And Rey envied him for that.

Rey nodded to Finn and Rose, always side by side now, and he grinned at her. Rose gave a little wave. Finn mouthed “ _Are you ok? Where were you?_ ” Rey just shrugged her shoulders and gave a little nod.

“Ok everyone. Commander D`Acy will provide the latest tally of contacts that we had and also the list of those we still weren't able to reach out to. I count on you and your connections to take care of it, discreetly if possible. We do not want to suffer any more losses.”

It was obvious what he was referring to. Someone in the back sobbed, others sighed and murmured. But it was notorious the loss that Leia ment to the moral.

“We have good news. We have secured the necessary funding to begin restock of our weaponry and reconstruction, if necessary. I am personally handling these arrangements with the dealers in Canto Bight” he paused and looked at Finn “ After what happened we cannot risk being any other way.”

This announcement left Finn and Rose quite uncomfortable. Rey would risk that Rose was about to protest, but Poe inclined his head implying that she should not raise the issue. Rose settled, and Finn lay his hand on top of hers, as to reassure her. But he was not happy at all. Rey found this strange and took a mental note to ask what was going on afterwards.

Sure enough, by the end of the meeting she remained behind, waiting for everyone to leave except her, Finn and Poe. She saw Rose exchanging some words and leaving quite altered.

“What is going on?” Rey asked Finn. He was upset and kept on talking to Poe.

“Listen, Canto Bight traders can't be trusted. They deal weapons and tech to the First Order and the Resistance. Who says that they aren't going to betray us? Remember what I told you about the thief?”

“Finn, weapons trading as been going on for years; how do you expect us to rebuild our fighting strength? Alliances are thin still, we need to have fighting power, defences. We are running on fumes. If they happen to find us now…”

Suddenly, Poe realized that Rey was there and hesitated. It was only a second, but enough for Rey to register it. Enough for the Force to recoil a bit inside of her and a shiver ran through her. Finn took the opportunity to continue

“You know how they get the stuff to make those weapons, don't you? They occupy mineral and smelting planets until there's nothing left. It's not slavery, but its close!”

Finn looked at Rey and she knew he was remembering meeting her in Jaku and the predicament of her condition.“Those people are left with close to nothing. How is it dealing with those traders any better than what the First Order does?”

“Finn, I will not leave us without defences and that's it. As soon as we are able to guarantee some measure of safety, we can start thinking about how to bring the First Order down. Do you want us to go against them with our bare hands, and a Jedi throwing rocks?”he motioned to Rey “ No offense. We will need firepower, you know that. I have no other option.”

Finn set his jaw and his nostrils flared. He knew there was nothing he could do, the decision was made. He straightened, looked at Rey and proceeded to exit the room.

Poe let out a breath, dropping his head and leaned both hands on the table.

“You noticed that I did not mention your little rendez-vous with Lord Ren in the woods.”

Rey flinched at the mentioning of Kylos name in that way, but gave away nothing. She squared her jaw and faced her commander - for all intents and purposes, that was what he was.

“Yes?”

Poe stepped closer, like he was afraid someone might listen in. He was so close that Rey could smell him, a mixture of burned oil, soap and coffee. It was pleasant and she wondered how things could have been, before. He looked at her, dead serious.

“How did he contacted you and why did you go to him.“

“When Leia died, I felt a disturbance in the Force. It was him. He felt” she looked at Poe and thought that she would be better off sugarcoating it. She squared her jaw and narrowed her eyes. “He felt weak. I considered it an opportunity, that it might work to our advantage”

“You fought. Am I correct in stating this?”

“Yes”

He pressed on. “Nothing else? I assume that you talked at some point?”

“Is intent was obvious, he wanted the lightsaber” she said, placing her hand on the weapon “He needs it, to feel his revenge complete. He used his mother's death as a trap to get it. I realize that now.“

Poe smirked, shaking his head a bit. Then he rubbed his face with his hand as to stop what he was thinking from coming out.

“Somehow it's hard for me to believe that you went to meet him, telling no one, just to have a pissing match about a lightsaber.”

Rey blinked and opened her mouth, closing in the next instant. Yes, it did seem strange because it was. She could not tell about the connection, about her pull to the dark...that would seem highly suspicious, off course. And dangerous.

“I was able to save you from Crait. I felt stronger. I thought that I could take him on.”

Poe lifted his head and looked at her face, studying it for a moment. She felt like he was looking right through her. She felt exposed, like when Kylo had scanned her mind in Takodana. She did not liked that feeling and stared right back. Poes eyes suddenly became glassy, and Rey realized she was using the Force to bend his mind, without even realizing it. Frightened, she recoiled and Poe blinked a few times, regaining his composure.

“What...what?” He straightened suddenly and faced Rey. She took a step back.” You used a Jedi mind trick on me?”

“I am sorry, I didn't realized...I cannot control it sometimes, it just happens.”

In the back of her mind, she knew that was happening more often. Poe looked troubled, afraid even, and finally his face closed and he became outright menacing.

“Perhaps you are taking some lessons out of Ren’s playbook?”

Rey was shocked. She felt tears coming and fought to hold them back which were immediately followed by rage bubbling from inside her. How could he say that? After all that she tried to do? She was only trying to help, to end that stupid war. He, on the other hand…

“I am not the one willing to deal with First Order suppliers. I said I can't control it and I can't.”

He reached for her arm and pulled her close. She felt a wave rising from within her.

“Let me go“ she said through clenched teeth.

“Listen to me Rey, I am not comfortable with what is happening. I know you are keeping information and important one at that. I do not take you for a fool that trusts her newfound powers to be enough to go against a maniac like that.”

Rey jerked her arm away and Poe straightened, taking a step back.

“Am I dismissed….General?”

Poe looked hurt at the tone of her voice and lowered his eyes.

“Am I dismissed?” She insisted.

“Yes.”

 

Immediately Rey went out the door in the direction of her quarters, not bothering to conceal her fury to everyone that walked by. Her room was on the other side of the station, towards the end of the corridor, away from everyone else. She had asked for it, stating that she needed isolation to practice undisturbed, but in reality she wanted to prevent someone from listening, in case…

Still fuming, she pushed the button and went through the door, not finding any comfort in the swift “woosh” and click behind her. She was panting, nervously, dropping her belt, loosening her clothes. Everything felt uncomfortable and itchy. She wanted to lash out at something.

“I knew that you would come to me.”

She froze, recognizing that low, monotone voice. Slowly she turned and found Kylo by the window, shirtless - yet again. But this time, she wasn't embarrassed, in fact it was a different feeling altogether.

“Go away, you snake” she hissed.

Kylo’s face remained impassive, as only he would. He took a step closer and hunched a bit, like a probe coming closer, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Ah...something happened. I assume things did not went well with your Commander?” he said, making sure that the last word came out fully loaded with contempt. “I assume that he asked you questions about our encounter, from which you emerged...unscaved?”

Rey was silent, face set, eyes piercing. She slowly clenched her fists and felt her nails pierce her skin. It was difficult to contain her anger at that 6’2’’ frame of flesh in front of her. She breathed deeply, trying to ring it in, control it.

Kylo stepped closer, forcing her to look up at his face. She could see his sweat, dripping from his forehead - he had been training again.

“I can see that he didn’t like it”

Rey shot him an angry look “Really? And why would you say that? Care to come inside and take a look?” She tapped her temple with her fingers. Kylo gave off one of his imperceptible smirks, and his eyes crinkled so slightly.

“No. I am afraid you would like it too much.”

That was the drop too far. Rey punched the door behind her with her fists to vent her anger and turned to leave, when Kylo instinctevely reached for the button by the door, locking it. For a moment, he didn’t realized what he had done, and turned to face Rey. Her eyes were open and her mouth set in interrogation. They both came to understand that Kylo was able to see her surroundings.

In a second, each of their hands came to each others’ neck, gripping it tight. Force holds weren’t effective, but habits die hard. Despite Kylo’s massive build, Rey was able to put up a fight, clawing and scratching him while he squeezed. She was beginning to be out of breath, so she kicked him in the knee causing him to lose balance, releasing his grip. Rey gasped and took two steps back to the middle of the room.

“You...you...sadist! I hate you! I hate this. I am sick of it. Sick of being afraid, of questioning. Of answering.”

Kylo straightened and faced her. He too was panting, his neck bright red where she had clawed him. He brought his hand to a particular tender spot and noticed that it was bleeding.

“Darkness makes you stronger. And you like it, admit it.”

Rey felt that rage that started earlier coming to a full boil. She was shaking, uncertain on how to act. She looked at the saber discarded by the door and thought that she could reach for it and in one strike…

“I can teach you.”

Rey snapped and screamed, launching herself fully against him. Caughting Kylo off guard, she punched him in the gut and her right hand came down full on his jaw just as he was hunching over. However, his arms went around her waist and he hurled his body against her, knocking her down on the floor, crushing her legs under his weight.

Rey squirmed and was able to free her leg, taking advantage of his dizziness due to the blow to his jaw, and she kicked him again on his shoulder freeing her other leg and skimming away from him. To no advantage, his hand caught her foot and dragged her towards him, and he was soon clasping her wrists above her head. She was growling like a caged animal, panting and hissing.

Kylo looked at her, in awe. So much power and strength lashing out. That was what Leia and Han must have felt every time he made one of his tantrums as a child - and there had been a lot. Rey focused on him for a second and spit on his face. Kylo just closed his eyes momentarily and, to Rey’s discomfort, she saw him gathering spit on his red, swollen, bleeding mouth and, slowly, letting it fall on her face.

“You are disgusting” she said “get off me!”

“I told you that I would take what is mine.”

She paused at that, unsure if he was talking about the lightsaber or about her. His eyes were hungry, roaming her face, her neck, her breast. She felt...desired, wanted. And that was more than any other person has ever felt for her beyond friendship and she could count those in...one hand?

Rey focused, feeling her center in turmoil and trembling with anticipation. And, suddenly, she came up and bit him on the arm. Kylo gasped and released one of her hands. She used her arm as counterweight and swung it against his sensitive shoulder, making him drop to his right and she was able to roll up and straddle him, pinning his arms in turn.

He was massive. He knew that he could overpower her if he wanted, but kept still, as she breathed a mere inches away. Rey looked at his eyes, panting. She felt a drop of sweat from her chest falling on his collarbone. And she felt her hips swimming, cradling his hardened groin, making her chest swell and her cheeks fluster. Again, how her heart reveled in that dark, velvet blanket, making her bolder, surer. She risked rocking her pelvis and heard him moan in response; she trembled.

“I told you that you would come to me”, Rey murmured.

Quickly, and before she could move further, he reached for her mouth, kissing her ardently. She could feel the Force humming, vibrating around them as they connected. Releasing his arms he pushed up, keeping her straddling his waist, bringing his hands to her face, cupping it and pushing her closer to him, deepening his kiss, tasting her tongue, mingling his blood with her blood.

Rey sunk her hands in his hair and pulled, causing him to break the kiss. She was above him, looking down at his eyes, his scar, his parted mouth and full, lustrous lips. No twitching in his eye, no hint of sarcasm or coldness. He looked at her mouth in turn, desire dripping from his gaze.

“Please. Please Rey”

She came undone at the tone of his voice, the plead in it making her feel all liquid inside. Focusing, the Force wrapped them again, as her light entered him once more, bathing him, making him moan. Oh, how she loved that sound, how it made her feel. Her hand traveled above his chest, her fingers trailed his navel, fluttering down, towards his most tender organ, as she felt his muscles tense and stretch in response. Her hand closed around him and he shivered, letting out a gasp. His hand reached up at her hair, while the other cupped her breast and traced her swollen bud. She arched her back in response and he pulled her towards him, crushing his lips against hers.

Rey felt her center fill to the brim. Light pushing his heart, light pulling darkness towards her, linked, connected...draining him, making her feel more, want more. She knew all he had to do was to ask it of her, was to reach for her and take her. He whispered, hoarsely.

“Together we are one. Together, we will rule.”

Rey gasped and immediately removed herself from him, eyes wide, skin raw and flustered. Time became suspended for a few seconds, until she realized she was practically naked from the waste up and quickly drew up her tunic. Kylo was still sitting, stunned by her reaction, not knowing exactly what to do next.

Rey quickly got up and felt sick. It took those words for her to realize how she was no longer projecting Light but consuming Dark and letting that prospect sink and feel reasonable. No. That decision had been made. She would not succumb to it.

Kylo got up and adjusted his pants, chewing his lip. His jaw was slightly swollen, making that tale sign more evident: he was angry. He took his hands to his hair and raked it a few times, finally bringing his palms over his eyes and shaking in fury he barked at her, waving his hands.

“Why? Why do you persist in denying your nature, in denying yourself? You want this. This makes you be something, instead of nothing.”

Rey looked at him, eyes burning with held back tears. He was right. But she should travel her own path, she would make it her own, not his.

“I don't need you to be something. I already am. I am Rey.”

Already she was feeling the Force receding, he was leaving. She turned on her heels and went out the door, much to his dismay and frustration. Kylo quickly went for the button but he could no longer press it. He bang on the door, shouting her name.

She leaned against the door, looking at the vast, empty corridor. After some time, she stopped hearing him.


End file.
